Victoria
by Hide-fan
Summary: Victoria decide que quiere mantener una relación más amistosa con su ex, y eso implica que los dos deberían conocer a sus respectivas parejas. Slash Lassiter/Shawn, spoilers hasta el final de la tercera temporada.


Desde que firmara por fin los papeles del divorcio, Lassiter se había hecho el propósito de no volver a pensar en Victoria en la medida de lo posible, porque todavía le dolía hacerlo, más de lo que debería. Cuando le dijo que aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era luchar por retenerla a su lado pero que iba a dejarla ir para que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor había sido sincero, pero en cuanto ella salió por la puerta del restaurante sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, se odió a sí mismo por haberlo dicho.

En el fondo Carlton sabía que lo que más le dolía era el sentimiento de haber fracasado en un aspecto tan importante de su vida, y aunque por un instante supo bien el haberse dado a sí mismo la libertad de ser feliz con otra persona y dejar de aferrarse a un imposible, el detective no podía evitar pensar que probablemente había perdido su única oportunidad de construir un futuro con alguien.

Habían pasado unos meses desde su encuentro con Victoria y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Carlton estaba agradecido de tener un trabajo tan absorbente, porque entre otras cosas atrapar a uno de los asesinos en serie más famosos de Santa Barbara le había ayudado a no pensar en aquella fatídica noche.

Un día el detective había llegado a su casa más temprano de lo que era habitual en él. Se había dado una lucha ligera y había cenado algo mientras veía un documental sobre la guerra civil en la tele. En cuanto terminó, decidió leer un poco en la cama antes de dormir pero antes de llegar a su dormitorio alguien había llamado al timbre. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir visitas tan tarde, así que, extrañado, fue a abrir la puerta. Y se encontró a la persona que menos se esperaba al otro lado.

-Victoria – musitó, incrédulo.

-Carlton – sonrió ella en un gesto de amabilidad no demasiado propio de ella -. ¿Puedo pasar?

El detective se hizo a un lado y Victoria entró en su apartamento. Ella lo miró todo con sumo interés. Aunque muchos de los muebles eran los mismos que cuando habían vivido juntos en la antigua casa que tuvo que abandonar gracias a O'Hara, el aspecto era decididamente diferente a su hogar de entonces; sin su toque femenino, el ambiente que reinaba, aunque ordenado e impoluto, era mucho más frío y sobrio. Y solitario.

Carlton le ofreció algo para beber y ella aceptó. Victoria dejó su bolso encima de la mesita y se sentó en el sofá, esperando la bebida.

-¿A qué debo tu visita? – le preguntó Carlton acomodándose en el sofá a su lado después de traerle una soda que ella bebió con avidez. La miró con atención, y tuvo que admitir que estaba muy guapa, incluso más que la última vez que la había visto. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Victoria se pasó su pelo castaño por detrás de la oreja, en un gesto que a Carlton siempre le había parecido muy seductor.

-Quería darte las gracias de nuevo por haber firmado los papeles del divorcio – dijo Victoria, frotándose las manos nerviosamente-. Pero principalmente he venido porque quería decirte que estas últimas semanas he pensado mucho en nosotros y he llegado a la conclusión de que me gustaría que mantuviéramos una relación más amistosa. Como te dije todavía te aprecio, y eso no va a cambiar.

-Yo también te aprecio, Victoria – Lassiter era sincero. Por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho esa mujer al romper su matrimonio, todavía guardaba sentimientos hacia ella. No se atrevía a decir que todavía estaba enamorado de ella después de lo mucho que había sufrido la última vez que se había hecho ilusiones, pero tampoco estaba seguro de estar preparado a olvidarla completamente.

-Me alegro – su ex mujer volvió a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora y Carlton se preguntó si no estaría jugando con él.

Hablaron de cosas insustanciales durante un rato. Victoria se interesó por su trabajo, así que Carlton le explicó brevemente un par de casos en los que estaba trabajando. También hablaron de sus respectivas familias, y algunas amistades que habían sido comunes en algún tiempo pero que tras el divorcio sólo habían mantenido el contacto con Vicky. Cuando todos esos temas estuvieron agotados, Victoria recondujo la conversación hacia lo inevitable. Carlton había deseado que su ex tuviera el suficiente tacto de no hablar de sus respectivas vidas amorosas pero no hubo suerte.

-Por cierto Carlton, sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿verdad? – dijo ella con un tono de voz con el que pretendía no darle demasiada importancia al tema.

-Sí – respondió el detective, de mala gana.

-Se llama Michael, y es abogado. He pensado que, si queremos mantener una relación de amigos, estaría bien que le conocieras. ¿Qué te parece?

A Lassiter le pareció una idea horrible, pero Victoria le miraba con unos ojos esperanzados y casi suplicantes y no se atrevió a decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. Así que, resignado, no tuvo más remedio que mentir y decirle que le parecía bien. Confiaba en que, llegado el momento en el que ella le propusiera conocer a su nuevo novio, podría salir del paso diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo y no le sería posible.

-Estupendo – celebró Victoria -. Te caerá muy bien, ya verás. Y dime, ¿qué me dices de ti? ¿Sales con alguien?

-Uh, pues… Sí, la verdad es que recientemente he empezado a salir con alguien y parece que las cosas marchan bien.

Era mentira, pero Carlton no quería ser menos que su ex mujer. No quería admitir que mientras ella había vuelto a encontrar el amor en alguien decente, él seguía fracasando en todas sus citas porque era incapaz de encontrar a alguien con el que conectar y que la mayoría de las noches las pasaba en compañía de la tele y de una copa de alcohol. Victoria le miró con una ceja levantada en gesto inquisitivo, Carlton sabía que no le acababa de creer del todo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Lo que dijo, sin embargo, dejó a Carlton helado.

-Pues ya que tanto como tú como yo estamos saliendo con alguien, ¿qué te parece si mañana por la noche salimos a cenar los cuatro? Así podremos conocer a nuestras respectivas parejas. Prometo no ser muy crítica con tu novia.

Victoria soltó una risita y Carlton pensó que había llegado ese momento en la vida en el que uno no puede caer más bajo. Trató de pensar en alguna excusa que sonara convincente para que Victoria no pudiera conocer a su "novia", pero su ex mujer siempre que tenía la mente puesta en algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, y por supuesto aquello no era una excepción.

-Decidido – dijo, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolso y marcando un número de su agenda -. Buenas noches, me gustaría hacer una reserva para cuatro mañana por la noche. A las nueve, perfecto. A nombre de Victoria Parker. Muy bien, gracias.

Victoria volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolso y le miró, sonriente.

-Mañana a las nueve en Bedford's. Sé puntual, ¿eh?

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le deseó las buenas noches y se fue, dejándole sin palabras. Cuando por fin logró reaccionar, Victoria ya hacía rato que se había ido. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en ese lío?

Después de tirarse un rato caminando arriba y abajo por la habitación, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más sensato era llamar a Victoria mañana y decirle que le había salido tanto trabajo que le iba a ser imposible acudir a la cita. Pero por otro lado, sabía que eso sería una confirmación para Victoria de que su vida seguía siendo tan patética como siempre y que era verdad lo que le había dicho el día que se había ido de casa, que nunca sería capaz de mantener una relación de verdad más que con su trabajo.

Decidido a demostrarle a Victoria que era perfectamente capaz de presentarse a su cita con una persona igual de decente que su abogado de tres al cuarto, aunque fuera una farsa, empezó a pensar a quién iba a llevar a la cena. Consideró brevemente pedirle el favor a O'Hara, pero sabía que ella se negaría y lo más probable es que además intentara convencerlo de que lo que tenía que hacer era contarle la verdad a su ex. Abatido, se sentó en el sofá de nuevo al darse cuenta de que no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera ir a aquella estúpida cena con él. No tenía amigas, ni siquiera conocidas, y no podía pedirle a algunas de sus últimas citas que le acompañaran porque todas habían acabado mal.

De repente tuvo una idea, una loca, arriesgada idea que podría ser su única opción para no ser humillado delante de su ex mujer. Antes de que el sentido común le dijera que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, cogió su chaqueta y las llaves de su coche y salió de casa.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, se encontraba todavía dentro de su coche, aparcado delante de la oficina de Psych. Había luces en su interior, y su moto estaba aparcada fuera, por lo que supuso que Spencer todavía estaría dentro. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, salió del coche, esperando que Spencer estuviera solo.

Golpeó con sus nudillos en la puerta, esperó unos instantes y un alegre Shawn Spencer abrió la puerta, sonriendo al verle.

-¡Lassy! – exclamó el vidente, señalándole que pasara – Justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de hacer una exhibición al Guitar Hero, cuando me he dado cuenta de que sin nadie que vea mis magníficas habilidades es un aburrimiento.

Lassiter cerró los ojos, exasperado como siempre ante la presencia de Spencer. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber venido, pero como sabía que no tenía alternativa, entró en la oficina con él.

-Spencer, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Necesitas mi inestimable ayuda en un caso? Soy todo tuyo, Lassy, ya lo sabes.

Lassiter reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo se le había iluminado el rostro al vidente ante la perspectiva de un nuevo caso. Con lo rápido que perdía el interés el chico por todo, y en cambio mantenía la ilusión del primer día cada vez que se presentaba un caso en el que podía demostrar sus habilidades.

-No, nada de un caso – la cara de Spencer se tornó en un gesto de desilusión -. Es un favor… personal.

Shawn enarcó las cejas, el interés volviendo a aflorar en su rostro.

-Dispara.

-Tú conoces muchas mujeres, ¿verdad?

El vidente rió, sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta.

-Pues sí, supongo que sí.

-Fantástico. Necesito que me consigas una cita para mañana por la noche.

-¿Y esa urgencia?

Carlton se mordió el labio, sopesando la idea de contarle la verdad a Spencer o no. Llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que contárselo todo porque de otra manera aquella loca idea no iba a funcionar de ninguna forma.

-Verás, no voy a entrar en detalles, pero hoy he mentido a mi exmujer y le he dicho que salía con alguien. Y como ella también sale con alguien, se ha empeñado en que mañana por la noche salgamos juntos los cuatro. Por eso necesito que me consigas una cita para mañana que se haga pasar por mi novia y que resulte convincente.

Shawn le miró con un gesto alucinado, y Lassiter no se lo reprochó. Dicho en voz alta, la situación parecía todavía más estúpida de lo que ya era.

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me estás pidiendo es una locura? – le respondió el vidente, por una vez siendo él el sensato - ¿Cómo se supone que va a colar que una perfecta extraña a la que no has visto en tu vida sea la novia perfecta que impresione a tu ex?

Carlton suspiró. Por supuesto que Shawn tenía razón, pero no era razón lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Ya lo sé, únicamente necesito que me busques una mujer atractiva que de el pego, alguien que sea creíble como mi pareja. Cuéntale cuatro o cinco cosas básicas sobre mí y le dices que el peso de la conversación lo llevaré yo. Y que me escaquearé rápido de la cena inventándome alguna excusa. Mira, lo ideal sería que pudiéramos estar un rato a solas al mediodía, o por la tarde, para poder conocernos un poco, pero ya sé que te lo pido con mucha urgencia y si no es posible pues ya nos las apañaremos.

-Lassy, realmente, no sé…

-Por favor, Shawn.

Decir su nombre pareció ablandar al falso vidente, que ahora parecía inseguro. O quizá es que estaba demasiado desesperado e incluso para alguien como Shawn, la compasión surtía efecto.

-Spencer, ¿tú sabes lo que es necesitar tan desesperadamente no ser humillado por alguien que un día lo fue todo para ti? Ya sé que siempre me he portado mal contigo y seguramente sin motivo, pero créeme, te necesito, eres lo único que tengo.

Shawn dudó durante un instante más y finalmente cedió. Con semblante serio, se sentó en su escritorio y le miró fijamente.

-Está bien… ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Rubia, morena, pelirroja? ¿Alguna profesión en concreto? ¿Intereses?

Lassiter se apoyó en el escritorio de Guster y meditó durante unos segundos.

-Me gustan más con el pelo castaño o moreno. La profesión no me importa, pero que sea alguien que comprenda el trabajo de un policía, y cómo a veces tengo que sacrificarme por el trabajo. Intereses… Nada en especial, siempre que sea una persona divertida y dinámica, y también sensual, alguien que se gane a los demás con facilidad, que impresione tanto a Victoria como a su novio. ¿Estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil?

Shawn sonrió.

-Para nada, Lassy, difícil no existe en mi diccionario. Tú déjamelo a mí. Te aseguro que tu ex no olvidará con facilidad la velada de mañana.

Aliviado, Carlton se acercó a Shawn y le cogió por los hombros, dispuesto a creer que aquella locura iba a salir bien.

-Gracias, Spencer. Te debo una.

-¡Ya lo creo! Después de esto lo mínimo que espero es que me invites a batidos de piña cada día durante al menos un mes.

-Dalo por hecho. ¿Cómo quedamos entonces?

-Lassy, tú ahora vete a echar un sueñecito que te voy a necesitar descansado y en forma para mañana. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos que yo me ocuparé de todo. ¿A qué hora será la cena?

-A las nueve en Bedford's, la mesa estará a su nombre, Victoria Parker. Mi ex es bastante maniática con la puntualidad, así que sobre todo que no se retrase…

-Descuida, confía en mí.

Eso es lo que más miedo le daba.

Volvió a su apartamento y se metió en la cama, pero le costó un buen rato conciliar el sueño. Estaba nervioso e intraquilo, y notaba una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si su instinto le estuviera advirtiendo de algo. Trató de no pensar más en ello; Spencer le había dicho que le ayudaría, y puede que le sacara de quicio con su forma de ser y aquella estupidez de ser vidente, pero desde que lo conocía, siempre que le había necesitado había estado allí para él. Le había ayudado a resolver el asesinato en la logia de su suegro cuando Carlton se lo había pedido, había arriesgado su vida demostrando su inocencia cuando Drimmer logró convertirle en el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos de Chavez y Loggins, y sospechaba que el falso vidente también había tenido mucho que ver en la resolución del caso Valerie, aunque todavía no había conseguido sonsacarle la verdad a O'Hara. Aunque se burlara de él y le pusiera apodos, Shawn siempre se había portado muy bien con él. Estaba seguro que, gracias a Spencer, todo saldría bien.

Finalmente consiguió sumirse en el abrazo del sueño, pero su intranquilidad hizo que éste no fuera nada apacible. Pero si había metido la pata pidiéndole ayuda a Spencer, hasta el día siguiente no iba a poder saberlo.

No tuvo noticias de Spencer hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando recibió un mensaje en su móvil del vidente que le decía que todo iba sobre ruedas y que su cita estaría en el restaurante a las nueve tal como estaba previsto. Con un montón de signos de exclamación y de emoticonos, que se habían incrementado exponencialmente desde el incidente con Drimmer. Esto animó al detective por un lado, pero por el otro le preocupó el no poder conocer a su cita hasta el mismo momento del encuentro con Victoria. Le dio un nuevo voto de confianza a Spencer que seguro que en esos instantes estaría explicándole a su cita todo lo que necesitaba saber para que fuera creíble a ojos de Victoria que llevaran un tiempo saliendo juntos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde rellenando papeleo mientras trataba de imaginar el tipo de mujer que Spencer habría conseguido para él. Se imaginó a una mujer joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, pelo castaño y ojos claros, azules, o quizá verdes, atractiva, segura de sí misma, divertida y vivaz. Una mujer que al ver a Carlton esbozaría una deslumbrante sonrisa, le besaría en la mejilla y entonces dirigiría una mirada seductora hacia sus compañeros de mesa y diría "Hola, tú debes de ser Victoria. Encantada de conocerte, Carlton me ha hablado mucho de ti". Carlton trató de imaginar la expresión en el rostro de su ex mujer, ¿se sentiría celosa? O quizá decepcionada al comprobar que su marido había sido capaz de encontrar a una persona especial que le ofrecía todo lo que ella no había podido durante su fracasado matrimonio.

Carlton sonrió al imaginarse la escena, pero borró la sonrisa de su cara rápidamente al darse cuenta que O'Hara y McNabb le miraban con expresión divertida desde el escritorio de su compañera. Volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante y entonces le asaltó una idea que no había valorado hasta el momento. ¿La mujer que iba a acompañarle aquella noche querría algo a cambio de prestarse para esa pantomima? Dios mío, ¿y si era una prostituta?, fue el alarmante pensamiento que cruzó su mente. Había tenido suficiente con aquella vez que había confundido a una con una amiga de O'Hara y no quería pasar por ese mal trago nunca más. Desechó esa idea de su mente, convencido de que Spencer tendría más recursos que no pagar a una profesional. A lo mejor se trataba de alguna amiga del vidente que se prestaba a un favor y que únicamente quería ayudar a un amigo, y quién sabe, si la chica era soltera, quizá pensaba que podría salir algo bueno de ahí. Probablemente Shawn le habría hablado bien de él, le habría dicho que era un policía con una carrera impecable, de buen porte y con unos ojos bonitos. Puede que no fuera un marido ejemplar, pero tampoco podría negarse que era un buen partido, ¿no?

Se revolvió en la silla, de repente impaciente por conocer a su acompañante. Su ataque de optimismo le convenció de que, aunque todavía cabía la posibilidad de que todo acabara en desastre, también era razonable pensar que era una fantástica oportunidad de conocer a alguien interesante con perspectivas de convertirse en algo más en un futuro.

Su optimismo no duró mucho, pero. Otra idea asaltó su mente. ¿Tenía Shawn Spencer amigas? Spencer era un tipo increíblemente sociable que se ganaba a la gente en cuestión de segundos, pero no se caracterizaba precisamente por tener amistades duraderas, exceptuando a Guster, al que Dios había otorgado una paciencia infinita y un extraño sentimiento de lealtad, y a O'Hara, que parecía la única presencia femenina constante en la vida de Spencer. Mordió el bolígrafo, nervioso, y se obligó a sacudirse también esa idea de encima. Tampoco conocía mucho la vida privada de Spencer, así que no tenía forma de saber el círculo de amistades que rodeaba al vidente. Spencer le había dicho que todo marchaba bien y que no se preocupara, así que eso significaba que había encontrado a una acompañante como mínimo decente para aquella noche.

Convencido de que cuanto más pensara en ello peor, volvió a centrar toda su atención en el trabajo y las horas pasaron sin que le diera muchas más vueltas al tema. Aunque no consiguió que aquella sensación en su estómago desapareciera ni por un solo momento.

A las nueve y cuarto se encontraba sentado en una de las mejores mesas en Bedford's, rodeado de un silencio incómodo que se había instalado en el ambiente unos minutos atrás. Carlton había llegado a las nueve en punto al restaurante y un camarero le había conducido a su mesa, en la que ya le aguardaban Victoria y su estúpidamente perfecto novio Michael. Típico de Victoria llegar antes de tiempo. Después de las presentaciones de rigor y la esperada pregunta de "¿Y no venís juntos? Pensé que como mínimo habrías ido a recogerla a su trabajo… por cierto, aún no me has dicho a qué se dedica", Carlton se excusó como pudo diciendo que su pareja le había llamado porque le había surgido un imprevisto de última hora y que quizá se retrasara un poco. Vicky odiaba la impuntualidad así que su improvisada cita ya había perdido varios puntos de entrada. Maldijo a Spencer mientras se sentaban en la mesa y Michael le hacía algunas preguntas de cortesía para romper el hielo. Carlton tuvo que admitir que el tal Michael era un tipo agradable; era un hombre que si bien no especialmente atractivo, si que tenía una simpatía natural con la que te caía bien desde el principio. Era esa clase de hombre con el que uno disfruta yendo a tomar unas copas a la salida del trabajo, o jugando al golf los domingos. Pero era el novio de su ex mujer, así que se suponía que tenía que caerle mal y se esforzó porque así fuera.

Al parecer funcionó, porque al poco tiempo la conversación decayó y los tres se dedicaron a hacer comentarios carentes de interés sobre la decoración y ambiente del restaurante mientras miraban impacientes a la entrada del local esperando que la tan ansiada pareja de Carlton hiciera acto de aparición. Mientras planeaba todo tipo de diabólicas venganzas contra Spencer si resultaba que le dejaba tirado en aquella situación de vida o muerte, todavía tuvo tiempo de fijarse en lo ansiosa y nerviosa que parecía Victoria. Estaba claro que estaba deseando conocer a esa misteriosa mujer con la que Carlton tenía una relación, y estaba preparada para evaluarla de principio a fin en el momento en el que se sentara en aquella mesa con ellos. Si aquella mujer resultaba ser más guapa, con una carrera más brillante o más divertida que ella, estaba seguro que Vicky no lo encajaría nada bien. Su ex mujer era competitiva por naturaleza, y le gustaba ser la mejor en todo. Puede que esa fuera una de las razones por las que su matrimonio no funcionó, ese choque de personalidades nunca terminan bien.

A las nueve y veinte Michael miraba alrededor aburrido, Carlton notaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión y Vicky tenía ese brillo en la mirada que indicaba lo extasiada que se sentía.

-Pues si que se hace de rogar tu chica misteriosa –dijo, sonriendo -. No os habréis compinchado para mantener la intriga lo máximo posible, ¿no? O a lo mejor ese imprevisto que nos habías dicho va a impedir que pueda venir. ¿Por qué no la llamas a ver qué ocurre?

Carlton apretó la mandíbula tanto que no se hubiera sorprendido de encontrar algún diente astillado más tarde. El día anterior había pensado que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia Vicky y no se había atrevido a desechar la idea de que todavía estuviera enamorado, pero mirándola ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que separarse de ella era lo que mejor le había pasado en la vida. Odiaba aquella superioridad moral que su ex adoptaba cuando estaba convencida de que estaba por encima de él. Estaba claro como el agua que desde el principio Vicky había estado convencida de que lo de la novia de Carlton era todo una falsa y esperaba la confirmación definitiva antes de ponerse a celebrarlo.

Eran las nueve y veintidós cuando, contrariado, supuso que no tendría otro remedio que llamar a Spencer para saber qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero antes de ello echó un último vistazo a la entrada del restaurante y entonces sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajara y el vacío fuera a tragárselo en cualquier momento. Spencer. En la entrada no apareció ninguna mujer atractiva de unos treinta años, pelo castaño y ojos verdes, sino que el que acababa de aparecer por la puerta era ni más ni menos que Shawn Spencer, quien se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar algo y acto seguido un camarero le indicó el camino. Hacia su mesa.

Oh no. Oh nonononono fue lo único que se repetía mentalmente Carlton mientras Shawn se acercaba a ellos. De repente la temperatura en el restaurante había aumentado varios grados y el sofoco se incrementaba a cada paso que daba Spencer hacia ellos. Deseó morirse asfixiado, o de un ataque al corazón, o que de repente algún criminal que hubiera encarcelado en el pasado le reconociera y le disparara una bala en la frente para terminar con aquella agonía. Cualquier muerte horrible era preferible a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Spencer esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa en cuanto Victoria y Michael se dieron cuenta de que aquel desconocido tenía toda la intención de acercarse a ellos. Sentándose ruidosamente en la silla vacía, y sin dejar de sonreír, agarró a un petrificado Carlton del brazo.

-¡Cariño! –exclamó, y, para horror del detective, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Entonces, sin soltar el brazo de su acompañante, dirigió una maliciosa mirada a la única mujer sentada a la mesa y añadió – Hola, tú debes de ser Victoria, ¿verdad? Shawn Spencer, encantado de conocerte por fin, Carly me ha hablado muchísimo de ti.

Spencer alargó la mano y Victoria se la estrechó, sorprendida. Michael se presentó y también le dio un cálido apretón de manos.

Carlton trató de auto convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla de la que se iba a despertar en cualquier momento. La visita de su ex, su petición de ayuda a Spencer, el hecho de que no sólo no le hubiera buscado una cita sino que se hubiera presentado él mismo… Nada de eso podía ser verdad. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza con la esperanza de que eso sería suficiente para despertarse pero pese a que podía sentir el dolor claramente, Spencer seguía allí sonriendo como un bobo, su ex seguía delante suyo mirándole con los ojos como platos y sin decir una palabra y la situación más humillante de su vida no se difuminaba en lo más hondo de su mente. Debía haber sido una persona muy malvada en otra vida para que ahora le estuviera pasando aquello.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió dibujar una sonrisa forzada y soltándose de Spencer, se levantó temblorosamente de la silla.

-"Cariño" – le dijo a Spencer, cogiéndole del codo y levantándolo a su vez - ¿Te importa que hablemos un segundo en privado? Disculpad – Michael sonrió indicando que no había problema y Victoria seguía sin decir nada.

La ex mujer de Carlton vio como su ex marido salía por la puerta con… ¿su chico? todavía cogido del brazo. El shock había sido tan grande que se había quedado muda. ¿La pareja de Carlton era un hombre? ¿Y no le había dicho nada para que la sorpresa fuera más grande? Victoria había organizado una cena con tanta brevedad porque estaba convencida de que su ex marido no salía con nadie. Estaba segura de saber cuándo su marido la mentía y lo había visto en sus ojos cuando él le había asegurado que sí que había alguien en su vida. Era verdad que su principal intención al visitarle era empezar de cero y mantener una relación más cordial, pero una parte de ella todavía le culpabilizaba de todo lo que había ido mal en su matrimonio y quería sentir la satisfacción de ver que ella había seguido adelante mientras que él no era capaz. Pero… ¿un hombre?

-No me habías dicho que os habíais divorciado porque tu ex es gay – le dijo Michael, que al parecer encontraba la situación de lo más divertida.

-Primera noticia – murmuró Victoria, dándole un trago a su copa de vino mientras intentaba procesar todo aquello.

Carlton no soltó a Spencer hasta que llegaron al parking, que a primera vista parecía totalmente desierto. Spencer se frotó el brazo con gesto exagerado.

-¡Carly! Que sepas que tengo la piel de esta zona muy sensible y esa fuerza tuya no le va nada bien. A no ser que la aplicaras en otro contexto, como la cama, por ejemplo…

-Spencer – dijo el detective con una tranquilidad terrible, preludio a una gran tormenta –. Te doy cinco segundos para que me expliques qué narices pretendes. Y te advierto que si la respuesta no me satisface, las consecuencias serán muy, muy malas. Y sabes que no bromeo.

El vidente le dirigió una mirada alarmada durante un segundo pero recobró la compostura rápidamente.

-¡Calma, calma, vaquero! ¿A qué viene esto? He hecho exactamente lo que me pediste. Encontrarte una cita para esta noche.

Carlton no pudo evitar reírse de lo surrealista que le estaba pareciendo todo aquello.

-Spencer, pensaba que había quedado lo suficientemente claro que te había pedido que me organizaras una cita con _una mujer_.

-Bueno Lassy, sigo sin verle el problema.

-Que no le ves el proble… ¡El problema es que ahora mi ex mujer se piensa que soy gay!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que y qué? ¡Pues que yo no soy gay!

Justo en aquel momento pasó una pareja que se dirigía hacia su coche. Al oírlos se giraron a mirarles con sorpresa y después apremiaron el paso para alejarse de ellos. Lassiter suspiró y llevó a Spencer al rincón más apartado del parking.

-Spencer, en serio, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? – le preguntó con la voz más baja antes de que alguien les denunciara por escándalo público.

-Lassy, no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero con todos mis respetos… Permíteme que dude de lo último que has dicho.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo último que has dicho. A lo de que no eres gay. Yo no lo tendría tan claro.

Carton sintió como la sangre le empezaba a hervir. Estrangular a Spencer parecía la salida más viable en aquel momento. Estaba seguro que, una vez explicara las circunstancias, ningún jurado le declararía culpable de homicidio.

-Sabes que voy armado, ¿verdad? – le dijo, pero Spencer hizo gala de una valentía encomiable. O de una gran estupidez, visto de otro modo.

-Tío, en serio, piénsalo. Me pediste que te buscara una cita, y yo te dije que me describieras a tu tipo ideal… ¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¡Me describiste a mí!

El color de su cara probablemente debió desaparecer rápidamente, porque Spencer le miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada. Hasta aquel momento Lassiter no se había planteado nada parecido, pero ahora que lo pensaba… Le había dicho al vidente que quería a alguien con el pelo castaño, que fuera divertida y dinámica, que cayera bien a la gente, que fuera sensual y que comprendiera el trabajo de un policía… Y encima se había pasado la tarde imaginándose a una mujer con los ojos verdes.

No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él.

-Dios mío, creo que tienes razón – dijo Carlton horrorizado. Estaba claro que la noche todavía podía ir peor.

-¿Ves? – Spencer se le acercó y le puso las manos en la cintura, mientras escudriñaba su rostro para asegurarse de que no se iba a desmayar allí mismo – Carly, te juro que he hecho todo lo posible para hacer lo que me pediste. Hice una lista de todas las mujeres que conozco, cosa que me llevó bastante tiempo, claro, inclusó llegué a considerar a dos o tres candidatas que hubieran dado el pego, pero luego me puse a pensar, ¿y sabes qué?

Carlton negó con la cabeza, sin fuerza ya para decir nada.

-Pues que me dijiste que necesitabas a alguien que fuera creíble como tu cita, y me dí cuenta de que yo era mucho mejor candidato que cualquier mujer. No sólo porque me ajusto increíblemente al perfil que tú me diste sino porque, ¿qué hay más creíble que alguien que te conoce bien y a quien le gustas de verdad?

Espera. ¿Spencer le acababa de decir que le gustaba? A esas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Eres duro de mollera, ¿eh?

Spencer se inclinó hacia delante y antes de darse cuenta le estaba besando. Fue un beso corto, de afirmación. Más que el beso, lo que convenció a Carlton que Spencer era sincero fue el brillo en esos hermosos ojos verdes que habían ocupado sus pensamientos tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera darse él cuenta.

-Carly, tú y yo siempre hemos tenido una historia, desde el principio. Ha habido una conexión entre nosotros que no hemos querido ver, pero que siempre ha estado ahí. Y es triste que hayamos sido los últimos en darnos cuenta, cuando hasta el psicópata de Drimmer fue capaz de verlo antes que nosotros.

Carlton reparó en la calidez del cuerpo de Spencer tan próximo al suyo, en el fantasma del beso que todavía podía sentir en sus labios, en la velocidad de los latidos de su propio corazón, y admitió que todo apuntaba hacia una misma dirección, y es que Shawn probablemente tenía razón.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó el detective, inseguro de cuál tenía que ser su siguiente paso. Spencer rió suavemente.

-Ahora, "cariño", volvemos al restaurante, con mi increíble encanto natural me ganaré a tu ex y a su novio que por cierto parece muy majo, aprovecharé que tú pagas para comerme un montón de deliciosos platos, y después ya veremos que más depara la noche. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-Pues venga.

Dicho esto, Spencer le dio otro beso y cogiéndole de la mano le condujo de nuevo hacia el restaurante, donde un sonriente Michael y una inquieta Victoria les esperaban. Shawn se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente de Victoria, que era la silla que había estado ocupando Carlton anteriormente.

-Perdonad, Carly me estaba echando la bronca por llegar tan tarde. He intentando hacerle ver que un pelo tan fabuloso como el mío no es únicamente mérito de la sabia naturaleza y que por eso llego muchas veces tarde a nuestras citas, pero me ha hecho ver que no es suficiente excusa para haberos hecho esperar. Ruego me disculpéis.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Michael, riendo -. Te entiendo perfectamente. Al principio de salir con Victoria me pasaba igual; ponía tanto esmero en tener un pelo perfecto que a menudo llegaba tarde. Debo tener muchas buenas cualidades si a pesar de eso todavía está conmigo.

Carlton advirtió en la sonrisa forzada de su ex y por primera vez empezó a verle el punto positivo al plan de Spencer… Shawn, debería empezar a llamarle Shawn. El que Carlton hubiera aparecido a la cita con un hombre había desbaratado todos los planes que Vicky hubiera podido idear en su retorcida mente y ahora ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todavía no estaba seguro de que todo aquello resultara convincente, aunque, técnicamente, ya había dejado de ser una farsa. Técnicamente Shawn y él estaban juntos, ¿no?

-Yo sé qué otras cualidades mías hacen que Carly me soporte todavía… Pero me temo que no hemos bebido el suficiente alcohol para decirlas en voz alta.

Victoria estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas, Shawn? – le preguntó Michael cortésmente.

-Soy vidente. Colaboro activamente con la policía de Santa Barbara en la resolución de casos.

-¡Claro! ¡Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo! –saltó Victoria, que parecía haber recobrado la vida de repente – Eres ese molesto vidente del que Carlton me había hablado en alguna ocasión… Carlton, pensaba que no le soportabas porque se salta a la torera todos los procedimientos policiales que para ti son tan importantes.

Tres pares de ojos le miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Y así era – contestó Carlton, y para sorpresa de Vicky y de Shawn, y de la suya propia, cogió la mano de ¿su pareja? -. Pero Shawn me ha demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Gracias a él, ahora sé que lo importante son los resultados. Aunque siga sin ser demasiado fan de sus procedimientos, Shawn es una gran ayuda para el departamento, y todos le estamos muy agradecidos.

Shawn sonrió y el detective creyó detectar un ligero rubor en las mejillas del vidente, cosa que le hizo sonreír a él a su vez.

En la siguiente media hora la conversación pasó a estar prácticamente monopolizada por Shawn, que se dedicó a contar algunos de sus mayores triunfos, entre ellos, el caso de la momia viviente o en el que un dinosaurio había resultado ser el asesino. Michael se lo estaba pasando en grande y se desternillaba de risa con las anécdotas de Shawn, mientras que Victoria comía silenciosamente y sonreía de vez en cuando. Bueno, al menos se había ganado al novio de su ex, lo cual ya era bastante. Seguramente de camino a su casa Michael insistiría en lo estupendamente que le había caído Shawn y eso no le haría nada de gracia a Victoria. Tenía que reconocer que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado visto lo visto.

Como Carlton ya se conocía de memoria aquellas anécdotas puesto que Shawn las había contado mil veces, mientras él hablaba se dedicó a observarle. Había que reconocerle que se había esmerado en ponerse guapo para la noche; llevaba una camisa roja con un par de botones desabrochados, una chaqueta de traje encima y sus habituales tejanos, seguramente más estrechos de lo que era saludable. Además olía deliciosamente. Se fijó en sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con ese entusiasmo tan propio de él que resultaba tan refrescante, y después posó la vista en sus labios, que hasta aquel instante nunca le habían parecido tan sensuales. Shawn le había besado. Dos veces. Y lo que debería haber sido un shock, no lo había sido.

Pensó que era increíble que hasta ese momento no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Shawn le gustaba desde hacía tiempo. Pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo; se había negado a pensar en ese malestar que sentía cada vez que Shawn coqueteaba con O'Hara o con cualquier mujer atractiva que se le pusiera delante, se había convencido a sí mismo que no era cierto que no sólo ya no le molestara ver aparecer a Shawn y a Guster por la comisaría sino más bien todo lo contrario, y también, cada vez que Shawn fingía una de sus estúpidas visiones, se había obligado a no pensar que en el fondo echaba de menos que el vidente aprovechara esas situaciones para tirársele encima. Ni siquiera le había parecido algo absurdo el que Drimmer hubiera querido hacerles pasar por amantes en su nota de suicidio.

Pero, ¿él y Spencer? Pese a la atracción que existía entre ellos dos, no estaba demasiado convencido de que pudieran funcionar como pareja. No sólo eran como dos polos opuestos, sino que, por lo que sabía, Shawn no era demasiado aficionado al compromiso. ¿Sería diferente con él? Bebió un sorbo de vino, asombrado de que estuviera considerando un futuro junto a Shawn cuando hacía media hora había querido estrangularlo con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo es que con el falso vidente las cosas eran tan imprevisibles? Supuso que la perspectiva de descubrir todo lo que tenía guardado en la recámara el joven Spencer era bastante más excitante que todas las ideas que había estado considerando a lo largo de la tarde.

-¡Impresionante, Shawn! – celebró Michael después de la enésima anécdota – Carlton debe estar encantado de poder contar contigo con todos los casos que has resuelto.

-Oh, por supuesto mi Carly no podría estar más contento de tenerme, aunque le cueste tanto admitirlo. Pero si lo mío te parece impresionante, lo suyo todavía es mejor. ¿Os ha contado cuando fue el único que sospechó que una muerte por ataque al corazón que todo el mundo daba por natural en realidad había sido un homicidio? Y no sólo lo sospechaba, sino que consiguió demostrarlo.

Shawn desvió el tema de conversación y pasó de alabarse a sí mismo a explicar con todo lujo de detalles todos los casos que Carlton había resuelto en los últimos meses. El detective le miró maravillado, sorprendido de que Shawn no sólo recordara todos esos casos –en muchos de ellos él ni siquiera había participado-, sino que los explicara con un orgullo que jamás le había visto expresar a Victoria.

Para cuando llegaron los cafés, Michael estaba tan impresionado con Carlton como lo había estado con Shawn.

-Desde luego, hacéis un gran equipo – les dijo.

El Carlton que acababa de conocer a Shawn se hubiera ofendido ante ese comentario, pero el Carlton de ahora, que había cambiado tanto en los últimos años, no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Él y Shawn se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice que no pasó inadvertida a Victoria, que cada vez se sentía más derrotada.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó la mujer, que seguía sin creerse que el Carlton que ella había conocido pudiera estar con alguien tan diferente a él como ese vidente.

-Le detuve como sospechoso de una serie de robos – contestó Carlton, haciendo memoria de aquel humillante momento en el que Shawn descubrió ante todo el mundo su relación con Lucinda.

-Carly no me creyó cuando le dije que lo había visto todo a través de mi privilegiada mente, pero después de que resolviera el misterioso asesinato de Camden McCallum, yo sé que ya estaba loquito por mis huesos.

-¡No es verdad! – le contradijo indignado Carlton.

-¿Ah no? ¿Tengo que recordarte la manera tan poco profesional que tuviste de esposarme y empujarme contra tu coche? Me lanzaste señales desde el primer día, Lassito.

Carlton se ruborizó recordando aquel momento. Y recordando muchos más en los que había tocado a Shawn mucho más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Eso es porque me sacas de quicio, ya lo sabes – trató de excusarse, pero Shawn sólo sonrió y lanzó una mirada divertida a sus compañeros de mesa como diciendo "si es que es el rey de la negación".

-Lo que tú digas, bombón. De todas formas, no nos conocimos entonces. Cuando mi padre me detuvo a los 17 casi me tomas tú las huellas.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? – ahora sí que Carlton estaba totalmente maravillado. Sólo se habían visto unos segundos, y su intervención había sido del todo menos memorable; todavía recordaba la risita del que durante un tiempo fue nada más que el hijo rebelde del detective Spencer.

-¿Crees que yo olvido una cara como la tuya? Aunque ese mostacho no te favorecía demasiado, he de añadir. El uniforme, por otro lado… ¿No lo guardarás todavía, por casualidad? Un día de estos tenemos que dar un buen uso a esas esposas tuyas…

-¿Oh? Y yo pensando que detestabas a los policías…

-Sí bueno… Obviamente no a todos…

Victoria les miró entristecida mientras seguían hablando aparentemente habiendo olvidado que había más gente con ellos. Le habría gustado irse de aquella cena pensando que el estar con ese chico no era más que un capricho pasajero para su ex marido, pero viendo la manera en la que le brillaban los ojos mientras discutía afablemente con él, se dio cuenta de que nada más lejos de la realidad. De la manera en la que se estaban mirando el uno al otro, no cabía ninguna duda de que estaban enamorados.

Sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver a Carlton de esa manera, porque no estaba segura de que la hubiera mirado a ella alguna vez así. Sabía que alguna vez habían sido felices y se habían querido el uno al otro, ¿pero tanto como para olvidar la existencia de todo lo que había a su alrededor como les estaba pasando a ellos en ese momento?

Michael le pasó el brazo por los hombros, comprensivo, y ella le sonrió, agradecida por tenerle. Pidió la cuenta, con la sensación de que aquella noche había perdido. Carlton había logrado olvidarla, había conseguido ser feliz con otra persona, alguien que entendería mucho mejor su trabajo, que le haría reír y que no le destruiría emocionalmente durante años como había hecho ella involuntariamente. Estaba segura que se alegraría de ello en cuanto lo tuviera asumido, pero todavía no estaba preparada.

Carlton y Shawn parecieron recordar la presencia de Victoria y Michael cuando ésta entregó su tarjeta de crédito al camarero para pagar la cena.

-Yo invito – dijo con una sonrisa, preparándose para dar por finalizada la velada que la había dejado exhausta.

-Oh, ¿ya os vais? – preguntó Shawn más por cortesía que por otra cosa – Y yo que todavía no os había contado la última hazaña de mi Carly.

-Mejor, así ya tenemos excusa para quedar otro día – añadió Michael amablemente, aunque los cuatro sabían que probablemente una noche como aquella no iba a repetirse, al menos no próximamente –. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Carlton, Shawn, espero que os vayan muy bien las cosas. Supongo que por ahora querréis mantener lo vuestro en secreto por la comisaría, no os preocupéis que nosotros no diremos nada, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Desde luego – dijo Victoria, estrechándole la mano a Shawn y dándole un suave beso a su ex marido-. Carlton, me alegro mucho por vosotros. En serio.

-Gracias – contestó él, besando la mano de su ex mujer y sonriéndole. Cuando la vio marchar cogida del brazo de su compañero, se sintió en paz por primera vez en años. Ahora sí que podía dejarla ir sin remordimientos sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora ya estaba preparado para pasar página.

-Qué, ¿nos vamos? – le apremió Shawn poniéndose en marcha.

Cuando salieron a la calle y la fresca brisa nocturna les recibió, se quedaron unos instantes quietos y en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Fue Shawn el primero que se movió, dirigiéndose alegremente hacia el Crown Victoria aparcado en la calle de enfrente.

-¿Dónde está tu moto? – preguntó Carlton abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor viendo que Shawn abría la del pasajero con toda la intención de meterse dentro.

-Oh, no he venido en moto.

-¿Y eso?

-Así tenía una excusa para que te ofrecieras a llevarme después.

-¿Y si llego a negarme?

-Eso no me preocupaba Carly, soy muy convincente – dijo Shawn guiñándole un ojo.

Carlton rió y puso en marcha su coche.

-¿Y cómo has venido, en taxi?

-Oh, no, Gus me trajo. Me tiré una hora para convencerle de que me acompañara, ¿por qué te crees que he llegado tan tarde? Mi pelo SÍ es así de fabuloso de forma natural.

-¿Le contaste a Guster tu ridículo plan? ¿Y aún así accedió a acompañarte?

-¡Hey! De ridículo nada, ya has visto que el éxito ha sido total. Y con respecto a Gus, tuve que amenazarle con presentarme en la cita que tiene mañana con la nueva recepcionista de su empresa haciéndome pasar por su amante despechado hasta que finalmente accedió. Por cierto, me dio saludos para ti de su parte y me dijo que te transmitiera que si decidías asesinarme por lo que tenía pensado hacer, que él te apoyaba totalmente y que testificaría a tu favor en el posterior juicio.

-Mira por donde, ahora me cae mejor tu socio.

-Aw Lassy, al final me váis a hacer llorar los dos aliándoos contra mí.

Cartlon sonrió y, siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Mi casa? – dijo, decidiéndose del todo.

-Ya estás tardando – fue lo único que contestó Shawn.

Segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí sus chaquetas ya estaban tiradas por el suelo y Shawn se peleaba con los botones de su camisa mientras se besaban con una pasión que Carlton ya creía olvidada. El vidente logró desabrochar del todo su camisa, y pasó sus manos por toda la piel que quedó expuesta, su pecho, su estómago, su cintura, su espalda, al tiempo que atacaba su cuello con esa boca tan perfecta.

-Qué sexy eres – dijo Shawn, desabrochándose su propia camisa y murmurando en aprobación cuando las manos de Carlton imitaron los movimientos de las suyas momentos antes.

Era la segunda vez que Shawn le decía que era sexy, la primera vez no se lo había tomado en serio, y aún en esas circunstancias le costaba creer que realmente su compañero pensara eso.

-¿De veras lo crees? – no pudo evitar preguntar el detective, después de tantas citas fracasadas y un doloroso divorcio, su autoestima estaba por los suelos.

-Carly, eres la persona más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, ni te imaginas todo lo que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Pero para que te hagas una idea…

Shawn cogió su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna, donde Carlton pudo notar perfectamente su excitación bajo la tela de los pantalones.

-¿Te convences ahora? – inquirió el vidente.

Carlton volvió a capturar su boca y volvieron a besarse con fruición mientras se dirigían al dormitorio. Shawn rompió el beso unos instantes para fijarse en todo lo que abarcara su vista.

-¡Has cambiado el sofá! – le dijo, señalando el mueble que había comprado el detective después de que el antiguo quedara manchado con la sangre tanto de Shawn como de Drimmer tras aquel desafortunado incidente. Shawn pareció sopesar algo durante unos momentos, pero sacudió su cabeza y volvió su atención hacia su compañero -. Estaba pensando que éste parece mucho más cómodo que el que tenías antes y que sin duda tenemos que estrenarlo como dios manda, pero para esta vez creo que la cama nos irá mejor.

Carlton no le discutió eso y finalmente llegaron al dormitorio, cayendo sobre la cama, Shawn encima de él ocupado de nuevo con su cuello. El detective pasó sus manos por la suave espalda del otro hombre, todavía algo en su mente inquietándole.

-Shawn, sé que no es el momento, ¿pero no estabas saliendo con una chica…?

Shawn le miró a los ojos, sus manos ocupadas desabrochándole el cinturón.

-¿Te refieres a Abby? Salimos durante un tiempo, pero la cosa no funcionó y lo dejamos. ¿Puedo continuar o tienes más preguntas?

Carlton se moría por continuar pero quería estar completamente seguro de que eso era lo que Shawn quería de verdad porque no quería hacerse ilusiones y después llevarse un desengaño como le había pasado con Victoria.

-¿Y O'Hara?

-¿Jules? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pensaba que era ella quien te gustaba…

-Lassy, si a estas alturas todavía no te he demostrado que eres tú el que me gusta, no sé qué más hacer.

-Shawn, esto para mí es importante. Si para ti todo esto no es más que un lío de una noche, yo…

El vidente le silenció con otro profundo beso que le dejó sin respiración.

-Nunca te haría esto, Carlton – le dijo suavemente, con un tono de voz que nunca le había oído utilizar pero que le sonó muy honesto -. Si estoy contigo ahora, es porque es lo que he querido durante mucho tiempo. Y si piensas que te vas a librar de mí después de una noche, estás muy equivocado.

Shawn bajó por su cuerpo, y posicionándose, le dijo:

-Piensas demasiado. Ahora, cierra los ojos y disfruta.

Cuando una deliciosa calidez le envolvió, Carlton dejó de pensar y se sumergió en aquel placer imposible.

Carlton despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sensación de relax que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Sonriendo, miró al culpable de que se sintiera tan bien, ni más ni menos que Shawn Spencer que dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una de sus piernas entrelazada entre las suyas. Desde luego, la noche había terminado de una forma totalmente inesperada, pero el detective no iba a quejarse.

Mirando el reloj, vio que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar y cuidadosamente consiguió librarse del abrazo de Spencer sin despertarle. Cuando volvió minutos después tras una ducha y un breve desayuno, vio que Shawn todavía dormía así que le sacudió suavemente hasta que un murmullo le indicó que estaba consciente.

-Shawn, tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Ahá – consiguió decir Shawn, sin abrir los ojos.

-Quédate durmiendo el tiempo que quieras. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

-Hmmmmm.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de casa.

O'Hara le estuvo mirando fijamente un rato hasto que por fin se atrevió a hablar con él.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupada.

Carlton levantó la vista de los paples que estaba revisando y la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si estás bien. Te veo un poco… raro. Llevas un rato sonriendo…

El detective frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su compañera. Vale que no era la alegría de la huerta precisamente, pero tanto como para preocuparse por su salud por sonreír un poco… De repente imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la mente y aunque trató de no sonrojarse, no lo consiguió porque de repente O'Hara sonrió y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-¡No me digas que por fin tuvise una cita que terminó bien! Dios mío Carlton, ya era hora, ¡no sabes cómo me alegro! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

"Si te lo dijera no me ibas a creer", pensó Carlton, y acto seguido se sintió culpable. No tenía intención de airear sus secretos de cama por ahí igualmente, pero le incomodaba muchísimo pensar que se había acostado con el chico que llevaba flirteando con su compañera desde que la había conocido. Y aunque Shawn le había asegurado que no era más que un flirteo inocente por ambas partes, él estaba seguro de que O'Hara sentía algo por el vidente y se sentía fatal por ello. Se aclaró la garganta.

-O'Hara, necesito que vayas a balística y compruebes si ya están listos los resultados del caso Turner. En cuanto sepas algo me lo dices.

La joven detective puso cara de decepción e hizo el amago de protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y con un escueto "muy bien" se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Carlton estaba seguro de que su compañera no iba a dejarlo ahí pero ya trataría el tema más adelante si era necesario.

Recibió dos visitas aquella mañana. La primera fue, sorprendentemente, de Victoria. No esperaba verla tan pronto y menos aún por la comisaría, pero a media mañana su exmujer se plantó delante de su escritorio con expresión decidida y de pronto toda su felicidad se esfumó de un plumazo.

¿Acaso había tentado a la suerte la noche anterior con todo su numerito con Shawn? ¿Estaría Vicky tan resentida con él que había venido dispuesta a explicar su secreto a toda la comisaría? Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora intentado encontrar algo que decirle para paliar su enfado, pero afortunadamente y para su alivio, Victoria venía en son de paz.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho que estás saliendo con un hombre – le dijo Victoria en voz lo suficientemente baja para que no les oyera nadie -. Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdona… Pero es que todo ha ido tan deprisa… No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Victoria le miró largamente y después sonrió.

-En fin, supongo que esto explica muchas cosas de porqué nuestro matrimonio no funcionó, pero… Sólo quería decirte que lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Me alegro mucho por ti y espero que con él encuentres la felicidad que no te supe dar yo.

Carlton la observó anonadado.

-¿Eres tú realmente mi Victoria o su gemela bondadosa? Porque mi Vicky jamás me diría algo tan amable…

Vicky no se ofendió sino que le volvió a sonreír, golpeándole cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Por cierto, Shawn es muy majo. Michael os manda recuerdos y anoche no paró de decir que quería invitarle a jugar al golf con él uno de estos domingos… Si os animáis, nos pegáis una llamada.

-Claro.

Se miraron otro largo rato y por fin Victoria hizo ademán de irse.

-Bueno, me voy que tengo que hacer un montón de recados. Cuídate mucho, Carlton.

-Tú también.

Victoria le dio un breve abrazo y le besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, donde, hablando del diablo, se encontró con Shawn.

-¡Vicky! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

La voz del vidente trató de sonar alegre y despreocupada pero Victoria se permitió un breve momento de satisfacción al detectar un leve deje de alarma en ella al verla salir de la comisaría.

-Nada en especial - le contestó, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, añadió – Cuídamelo bien, ¿eh?

Y tras eso, y con la cabeza bien alta, se marchó.

A los pocos minutos de marcharse Victoria, Shawn apareció delante de su escritorio y se lo quedó mirando un rato sin decir nada. Viendo que no tenía intención de decir nada, volvió a enfrascarse en sus papeles hasta que el trasero del vidente aterrizó ruidosamente encima de su mesa. Estaba claro que sus costumbres no iban a cambiar por mucho que ahora estuvieran juntos. Carlton esperó algún tipo de broma o algo por el estilo pero Shawn continuaba mirándole con expresión seria, lo cual le alarmó. ¿Había cambiado de idea? ¿Tan pronto? Pero entonces Shawn habló.

-¿Va todo bien entre nosotros? – preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, la mañana después… Como te has ido sin decir nada no sabía cómo te lo estarías tomando…

Carlton le miró sorprendido y después se echó a reír. Él preocupado pensando que Shawn se lo estaría pensando dos veces y resulta que a Shawn le estaba pasando lo mismo.

-¿Carly?

-Shawn, esta mañana te he dicho que me iba a trabajar y que hablaríamos luego. ¡Y tú me has contestado!

La comprensión se reflejó en el rostro del vidente.

-Vale, lo siento, a esas horas no soy persona todavía. La próxima vez despiértame del todo para que no me lleve estos sustos. Pero cuando dices que hablaremos luego es algo bueno, ¿no? No un "luego hablamos" malo.

Carlton le sonrió.

-No me estoy arrepintiendo de nada si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tú tampoco vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, Spencer.

A Carlton le encantó la sonrisa de alivio que le dedicó Shawn. Todavía le iba a costar un poco tener la suficiente confianza como para dejar de temer que Shawn se iba a cansar de él en cualquier momento, pero sabía que lo conseguiría.

-¿Y qué quería Vicky?

-Ah nada, darnos su bendición.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Parece que les gustaste lo suficiente.

-Ya te dije que podías confiar en mí, Carly, soy infalible, ¡si hasta me he ganado a un hueso duro como tu ex!

-Sí lo que tú digas, pero ahora lárgate que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Te llamo luego.

Tras un alegre "vale" y una última sonrisa, Spencer se bajó de su escritorio y se fue a charlar con O'Hara, que acaba de volver del recado a la que la había mandado. Viéndolos conversar animadamente, Carlton pensó que también le iba a costar un tiempo dejar de sentir celos cada vez que Shawn se acercara a su compañera, pero también lo conseguiría.

Igual estaba siendo irracional, pero por una vez, tenía la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien. Y aunque una relación con Spencer era lo más arriesgado que había hecho nunca, mirándole ahora lo tenía todo claro; la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien y esta vez no pensaba desaprovecharla.

FIN


End file.
